My King
by Correla
Summary: Kai is the King of the Fire Region and Nya is the princess and heir to the throne if Kai does not get married. Cole is the Earth Prince who is captured and used as a slave to Kai while Lou, Coles father, tries to make a deal to get him back. Jay the Heir
1. First meeting

Kai the ruler of the Fire Region, one of the most feared King in many kingdoms by many rulers and subjects. He was only of 18 years of age when he began rule and who is still in rule. His parents death took worse for him and his sister , due to this he was next in line for the throne. He had power and smarts with these two he took over many lands he once took over 30 kingdoms in forty days. Kai had been in many wars and one all of those many wars. All of his kingdom looked up to him in pride and safeness knowing, that Kai as their leader, they will always be protected. Women couldn't lie saying that their King was not good looking for in fact that Kai was indeed handsome. Most would say that he looked better than any man the met. But many would say that he is the bravest man on the Earth or beyond the universe. Because of Kai's reputation many other kings were left scared or jealous of his accomplishments and looks, but some rulers would look up to him and his kingdom. Some have even asked for advice in wars and help in battle, but to Kai's logic if Kai helps them they would have to help him later in the future which was excepted by the rulers who needed help.

The Fire Region was a rich land and a fair rule is what the people of the Fire region had most would think that Kai would be a very dangerous man but he was only that way in war or in serious business. He was actually personally known to some of his subjects and their kids. They didn't have to be rich to know him. He visits his kingdom to keep ease and set a good example for others to know he was not harsh and when he did they act as if he's normal but still treat him with respect than any other person. He loved to listen to the stories his kingdom's children would come up with about him in wars and justice who played in the palace garden at times when they sneak away from parents to adventure off. The way Kai ruled was just the way he learned or just decided what to do, he listens to people concerns and saw their actions.

He had enemies but he also had allies to his advantage. He was friends with many kings and queens close to his region. Many wanted to tie the knot of a treaty with his kingdom that's the reason he was in this meeting in the first place. He and the Earth King Lou were discussing the affect of a treaty to both their countries with Nya sitting beside her brother listening intently to their conversation ,which seemed like an argument to ones point of view went on for hours. Until both agreed to finish this on a later date. They stood and Kai led them through the overly large palace to the front entrance . They walked in silence but as they reached their destination a person caught Kai's eye sitting on the expensive furniture in the room only a few meters away. Kai looked at him; his petite body that looked as if you touch him he would break , his black hair that would probably feel like cotton in Kais hand, and his looks made him look like a girl. 'who is this' Kai thought 'he looks so young but only a few years younger than myself?' Kai took another glance at the boy and notice the symbol on his hand that looked drawn in a different language but Kai knew what it meant it spelled Earth.'

"Cole,my son,its time to go.'' The Earth King says and with that Cole got up and walked pass Kai to his father. Kai had kept his eyes on Cole the whole time wondering how he did not know of him or the fact that the Earth King had a son. Kai turned to his head to his right on Nya who greeted him and who nodded and gave an earth symbol for thanks. He turned to Kai who looked straight at him. Cole felt nervous under Kai's watch as if Kai could see through his clothing. He stared back and finally spoke "I hope that our kingdoms will be at peace with each other King Kai of the Fire Region." Cole said using Kai's full title. "We'll see Cole Prince of the Earth kingdom" Kai said mocking the princes title use. Cole nodded and shifted a bit nervous and scared thinking as though he said something out of line that could hurt his kingdom. Lou and Nya were discussing the treaty before the Earth Kingdoms rulers left. Kai saw the way Coles body language showed fear and decide to talk with him.

"How old are you?'' Kai asked being curious and wanting to learn something about this boy. Cole jumped from the unexpected question and backed up scared thinking Kai would have him killed,he had learned the stories from his teachers of how cruel the Fire King would be. Cole regained a calm structure but sill shook from terror. "wha" Cole said he did not pay attention to the question the first given and wanted to know what was said. " I asked of your age" Kai answered. " I am 16 years of age, King Kai" Cole said truthfully. 'he wants to know my age before he kills me. The rumors were true of him being a sadist' Cole thought to himself. "Will you like to sit with me" Kai asked bringing Cole out of his thoughts " but were about to leave, King Kai. " Cole said looking to his father who seemed to be having a deep conversation with the princess. "Yes, but not now it seems as though your father is occupied at the moment so come and sit with me." Kai said taking Cole's hand and bringing him to the sofa . Kai felt Coles hands and was surprised at the softness and texture of it. They sat down and all Cole could do was stare at the King in front of him.

He wasn't that afraid of Kai now than compared to when he came through the palace door. His father told him that he wouldn't have to meet the vicious king and that he only had to wait for his father to come back from the meeting . He was afraid of the Fire Region and its people ,who knew how terrible its people were probably treated is what he thought at first and the thought is still in mind. But when he just now met the King Kai he thought he would meet an old king that would kill any who entered the palace or be snappy with others. This is not the person he expected but still Kai had struck fear into his heart. He had heard that Kai once killed a man for touching him but that was probably rumors. "Are you okay?" Kai asked in a tiny hint of worry, why did he feel worry? He doesn't know himself.

"I-I'm fine thank you." Cole stuttered politely. Kai felt mad at Coles charade of calmness and just wanted to know the truth he could and will handle it. "Are you afraid of me?'' Kai asked with seriousness towards Cole. Cole looked up at Kai. He couldn't show weakness to any one it gives them advantage Cole thought. The Earth King overheard Kai's words and ended his discussion with Nya and walked over to his son. "Cole" Kai said sternly looking for an answer in Coles eyes. "Cole, I'm done with discussion lets head home." Lou said saving Cole from the question. "I must go " Cole said to Kai, he stood and walked to his father who stood 2 feet away. " It was nice meeting you." Cole added shyly as he and his father walked out the palace walls closing the huge doors.

"Goodbye Cole." Kai muttered after the doors shut still sitting down on the sofa. " So what do you plan to do Kai" Nya question as she walked over and set were Cole was seated. " I'll sign the treaty" Kai said . Nya looked surprised at her brother he would usually wait for a while to see their trust but not just out in the open say he will sign there had to be something he gets out of or wants. "You want something. Tell me what it is." Nya commanded. Kai looked at his sister and a smirk appeared to form on his lips. " I want the son" Kai answered . Nya looked confused and Kai explained more. " I want something for everything I've done like a medal but I want the son as that medal." Nya was shocked at her brothers words he wanted a slave. " Like a slave." She mouthed her thoughts. "You can say that but its different only a little though'' Kai said,sitting back into the sofa. "Why would you want to do that to Prince Cole and his father would never give him up." Nya said trying to put this together. "He would give his son up for there not to be a blood bath in their kingdom and Cole seems so- how do I put this - fragile I want to break him" Kai said knowing his sister would soon figure out what he meant. "Your in love with him ,the prince, am I right?" Nya struck the idea into reality. " I knew My sister was smart " Kai stated and kissed her forehead "go to bed Nya its late." Nya felt pride well at finding out what her brother wanted and that was his future lover/slave Prince Cole of the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

My King

I do not own ninjago or characters .

Kai: I'm badass

Cole : Stop Kai your scaring me (shivers)


	2. Are You Afraid

Cole was kind heart and shy. He is the son of Lou, the Earth king and The late Earth Queen. He was quiet and always loved peace. He was never in any wars and didn't really know of any wars but frankly he didn't want to hear of any gore stories from generals or soldiers. He was taught politeness from teachers and never really went outside. His father kept him locked up in the Castle he was always afraid that Cole would hurt himself exploring. Cole was afraid of many things in the world but he still wanted to learn more things about the world. He learned of many Kingdoms and Kings ,but one caught his attention and that scared him. The man was huge in power and could destroy any land he wanted this Man was the Great King Kai. Cole had heard stories of Kai and his accomplishments from teachers and maids. He was always thinking what if Kai killed of his people and kingdom. He could never take rule, he was too weak but he made up for it with smarts. He was very smart for his age. His teachers loved the way he thought he always had justice and kindness of everything he said. He wanted peace and love for his Kingdom but he also needed a strong grip on the people which he knew he didn't have and needed. He was always shy around others and had panic attacks when he got too nervous. As a child he always ran away to hide in the castle for hours not to meet a visitor or a new person. To Cole he thought of himself as antisocial. Lou, the Earth King, had always thought this was his fault for keeping Cole alone as a child with no one around his age to talk to him. With Lou thinking this he wanted his son to go out into the world but he knows Cole wasn't ready to that so quickly.

Cole had only learned only a few months ago about enemies and allies. That was also when he learned of Kai The King of The Fire Region. His teachers told him horrific stories of Kai and his conquering. He became afraid of the Fire King. He always thought ' what if Kai took over?!' but he never thought they even had a ruler so powerful. Kai struck fear in to all men's hearts. He was worried for his father also. If his father would be murdered he would be next in line but his people didn't know much of him and if Kai did strike he would not be able to defend himself. But one day he heard his father talking about meeting with the Fire King and he almost had a heart attack. He ran into the room telling his father every excuse why not to go. But Lou insisted that it would both nations with a treaty but Cole told him that he would go just in case if Kai tried to do something. Even though the argument went on for days., Lou had finally agreed to let his son go but only to wait for him outside the meeting room. Both The Earth king and his son had finally arrived at the Fire King's Region . Cole was astounded at the beauty of the Fire Region and the nice people he saw while in the chariot. He was more and more intrigued by the minute but also a little nervous to be in a new place. They arrived at the palace, outside it looked huge and greatly made with gardens, lakes, and beautiful skies. They walked to the palace door to be greeted by a girl neither of them knew but still showed respect. She looked down to Cole's hand and smiled. Cole had written the symbol for Earth on his hand it was a bold move since it was disrespectful to do so in another kingdom than the one you live in but He wanted people to see it because he showed pride for his nation. It was really the first bold move he had ever made in his point of view. They walked into the palace surprised that it was bigger than the outside which was huge.

"Hello my name is Nya Princess of the Fire Region."Nya said shaking each of their hands. I look at her for a moment and shyly mutter "Fire Region's princess?" She smiles and giggles a bit "Yes Cole, I'm related to King Kai by blood." She stated gracefully. I felt embarrassed not knowing who she was and that she wore her title so great. "Earth King, Kai is waiting for you in the meeting room." She said taking my father to the room while I sat down in the palace's room expensive furniture. I was nervous but I was also simply ...calm? It seemed so nice to sit down in quietness even with some of the workers passing by minding their own business and some taking a quick glance. It felt like a place where I belonged but I would never be here this is the home of a killer who might kill my father. I sit unsteadily on the sofa thinking of how the meeting might be going now. What if Kai is angry at my father and had a silent death? Wait is there such thing as a silent death? I look around and see that no one here except me. I close my eyes and try to rest my nerves. I think of good thoughts of my kingdom and people.

"Have you seen Kai?" a little boy asked with dark brown hair and freckles. I was a little surprised that he didn't use The Kings Title which was very important to royalty. " Why do you call him out of title and what do you need him for?" I ask without second thought. "You must not be from around here?" He asks. "What?" I asked surprised at this. "Well for one you have an accent which isn't very hard to hear. Two you have a symbol written on your hand that stands for Earth am I correct? And three you ask why I call him Kai well children from this kingdom know Kai personally on a friend level and most people know that. Oh, and back to your hand that is disrespectful to do in another kingdom. You do know that right?" He states the obvious and I just stare dumbfounded. "He's in a meeting." I finally say. " Why aren't you in the meeting you are of age to speak in one right?" He asks curious. "I'm not allowed and I'm too shy to speak." he looks to me confused. " Yet you speak to a child of 7 years ?" He pushes me to tell him the story of why I'm here. "Soldier come on time to go Kai's not here!" A girl shouts looking over to us. "Okay, bye" The boy says running toward the girl not looking back . I'm left alone again. '_Yet you speak to a child of 7 years of age.'_ Am I so low that I can't talk to adults but children?! I'm so helpless as a prince. I sit falling into sleep but drifting in and out of it. How long till my father comes back for us to leave homeward?

I wake to hear foot steps. I quickly get out of my sleepy state and try to stay composed. My father was coming down from the meeting I'm so happy that we can leave. I heard more than one person's steps and quickly notice he's not alone. I look up to meet eyes with who I suspect is The Fire Regions King. He wasn't the age I ever thought he would be. He kept his stare at me. I felt uneasy and looked down plains as if I didn't know he was walking with my father. It was very rude and I was very polite but I didn't know what to do in this situation so I did what came first to mind. I hear my fathers voice for us to leave and I quickly get up and walk pass The Regions King and go straight to my father. I look to him and he still stares. I twitch a little and feel weirder with him. My Father talks to the princess discussing about the treaty and such. I look to them and for a while I try to keep calm and listen in to the conversation but I still feel eyes on my body. Little time passed and I decided to speak and I soon regret speaking. The Fire King had mocked my use of Titles and I felt as though I said something to hurt my Kingdom so I just stayed quiet. He asks me my age and I stutter like a idiot. He then asks for me to sit with him and I was really scared because of the stories and warnings I was told from teachers and maids. I was trying to act calm but he ask me something I was not counting for.

"Are you afraid of me?" he said. I felt numb for a second and a burst of emotion was playing in the inner me. Before I could even think of an answer my father was at my side telling me it was time to leave. I say my good byes and leave the palace to the chariot. The Region was how do you say spectacular. I looked out the window and heard my father talk to me. "would you like to join the meeting. I seen you talk with Kai and I think you held your own." I look to him and smile and thought 'responsibility '. I can have that? I was quiet on the way home and kept that thought in mind. Oh wait until I tell my teacher and maids about my trip to the Fire Region.


	3. Fairy Tales Do Come True maybe?

I make it back to the Earth Kingdom and pray to myself thanking we were not killed by Kai. I make it up the stairway to my room each step I take I see Kai looking at me. As I walk into my room I see a bunch of books placed upon my bed, it was work and assignments from my teacher it took two days of travel to the Fire Region and two days to comeback. I pick up the first book and started to read even though it was nighttime I never liked getting backed up with homework so I just wanted to finish. I took a glance at the book and reveal that its a story book. Why would I need a childish book? I quickly shrug and say to myself its just a lesson. I started to read;

_Once upon a time in a place was a knight in a race. He was strong and built. He could run like a fox. He was a warrior .When there was trouble he was there. He was every ones fear. In this race he was in first place He knew the rules and the stakes. Others were defeated but a man stood up. The knight was beat ._

_Oh, once upon a time in a place was a commoner in a race . He was weak but bold. He could draw like an artists. His words were weak but true. He'll look to and talk of a picture he drew. In this race he was in no place. He knew the rules and the stakes. He thought he was in defeat but he stood to his feet. The knight was defeated._

_* In second place lies a knight who is so brave. In first place a commoner with the ability to draw.*_

It took me 2 seconds to notice that I did not understand what I was reading. Why did such a Knight lose to just a commoner and how? The possibility was very little and one who could draw too? I began to turn the page and read on to know what happens. Its was a very interesting book even if it is childish. I am not a child.

_Once upon a time in a place was a woman in love with a man in a race. He was strong and built. She could sing like a was a dancer with moves when there was music she was sure to prance. Oh she loved to dance. In this race she stood in a crowd, she looked proud. The knight was in first place. He looked undefeated but a man stood up. The knight was beat ._

_Oh, once upon a time in a place was a princess in love with a knight. The love was secret but true. She looked most beautiful with her long black hair. She looked from her tower down at the race. The knight kept up the pace. He looked defeated yet her love stayed. She came down and told her love for the knight and a song appeared and cleared the light. They looked to see a woman dance and prance but didn't see the woman's rage which was hidden._

_*A Princess and a young woman in love with the knight. One liked to dance while the other watched the knight from a tower.*_

So a princess was brave enough to confess to the knight while a dance was shy. It makes up really, a princess and a knight were made for each other not a dancer and a knight yet what would happen to them a womans rage is not what a man could handle that is what my father says. I want to read more but my eyes are weary and I need to slumber. "knock , knock." My father says and opens the door. He peeks in and comes in. "Cole go to sleep your lessons will be due on monandaeg. Do not worry if you need more time I'll tell your teachers to postpone." He said. " I do not need any help father I can and will finish this not because I have to because I want to. He looked to me astounded. "Well I see that the talk you had with Kai really boost your confidence and I like that." He closed the door and I was soundly mad why did he have to bring up King Kai that vicious king. It not like he helped me or anything he nearly killed me by scare. I shake my head and try to read on.

_Once upon a time in a place was a wedding taking place. It was huge and great. The bells ring along. The knight and princess were wed. The crowd cheered while a woman cried. Her knight was to be married, she felt as tough she could die. She danced no more, there was no place to. She sat beside a man in blue. He turned to see him and he says " I was in that race to too." He looks to her and smiles and she just stares._

_Oh, Once upon a time in a place was a commoner who won the race, he sat beside a crying woman. Her tears were real. He fell in love for the first time. His heart beats faster for this crying woman. He wanted this to be his woman. He smiled to her and made a promise. He will be honest and draw a picture of this girl. This will be his girl._

_*The commoner who won the race in love with the dancer who lost her Knight to a Princess.*_

I am not sleepy any more but curious. So the Painter is in love at first sight with the dance who met at the Knights wedding with the princess and the dancer cries because she can't stop the wedding? This tale was very great and I want to know everything but wait was the wedding the next day after the race or did they wait. They probably waited awhile before marriage. I stop my thoughts to read on so I turned the page.

_Once upon a time in a place was a king who was a knight who lost the race long ago. He is now foolish. With power he rules. There is no justice, just cruel work. He is everyone's fear. The princess he married is just as foolish. Everyday she lived like a parade. She was sneaky and powerful with a king by her side she could not be beat._

_Oh, Once upon a time in a place was a woman with her painter husband. She was a dancer in love with the night but met the winner of the race on the knight's wedding day. She is a rebel now against her ex love with fierce-ness she fights. Beside her is her husband . She stands leading a crowd to tear down the castle . In this place was a war taking place. Everyone knows the rules and the stakes. They will fight for freedom and freedom is what they'll get._

_*The dancer is now a rebel and happy she didn't fall for the knight and has married the painter.*_

So the knight is a king who is powerful and mean with the princess who is also mean and treats their people wrong and the dancer is now a rebel to put down the Knight and princess and the dancer is married to the painter and will help with battle. This story is so great that I can't put it down. The painter got his wish to make the dancer his how romantic. I look up and see the sun coming up. I see my shadow on the wall from daylight. How long was I up? I finally put the book up on my dresser and think if the book was reality who would be reality. I didn't finish but I have been up for hours now so I should get rest. Would Kai be the foolish Knight? Or my father, no never would my father be cruel. I think of all the possibility of the characters, I'll just figure this out later. I set myself on the bed and turn on my bed to the ceiling. I close my eyes. What would happen tomorrow? I turn on my stomach and set my head on my pillow. Why does this story seem so perfectly messed? I'm really tired but I want to read. I close my eyes and yawn five times that is an old tale for people to do when they want to sleep. I stay in tiredness but I finally sleep.

My dreams intoxicate me and let them. Sleep is great and it really is until something goes wrong; A nightmare. It is one of the worst dreams you can have and I have them often. I have dreams of death, my mother, and of war. This dream was different it was of Kai . It was horrid. I awoke screaming from fright and scare. My father and maids were in my room in an instant. "Cole what's the matter?" My father asks me. I turn breathing hard from the dream and I put on my calm façade. "I'm sorry it was just a dream nothing else is the matter father and maids." I say in hope that they would leave me be. My father looks to me and nods he then closes the door. Dreams of the future are a sign for Earth Kingdom people. "Something is going to happen." I say to myself. "Something is going to happen to me." I finish with a look of despair on my face. Why me?

* * *

Thanks **SupeyNinjaZora19 **for reading my stories I always wanted to do a shout out and you are the first.

* * *

Next chapter: Kai and Nya discuss the Plot to get Cole of the Earth Kingdom.


	4. Agi

"Kai?" my sister asks. I look to her from my right side as we walked to the garden with children jumping from excitement. " What is it my witch?" I ask using the word witch making the children giggle and laugh some more. " Kai we need to speak in private." the kids look to up at me and I just nod, I shooed the kids to the garden and walked back to the meeting room it was a secretive place only for business so this had to be important. I walked in and she closed the door. " I have came up with a plot to have your dear Prince Cole in your hands." She says with a look of accomplishment. I stare waiting for her to finish. " I think we can make a deal to keep him her for only a six months of time and ,How you might ask?, well like you said threaten the Earth Kingdom the Fire Region has more allies and our Region itself can defeat any other. Just say you need the son for a trust treaty to see if he can keep our bonds tied to the Earth Kingdom." I look at her and think if it is the best way to but I see no other option so this was it. "Fine but if you have this wrong it will be on your account." I say and she just smiles and giggle. We walk back to garden but I was suddenly stopped by a guard. "What is it?" I ask annoyed why can't I get one day of peace? "Sir its news from the Water Tribe and there leader."

I quickly get my attention to him. The Water Tribe, I had always hate them and I knew they were trying to start a war with me but they should be worried about their so called allies. If they don't end the Water tribe I will. The Clan Of Nations was to put up with the Water Tribes betrayal to its own rules and The leader's mistreatment of his Tribe but has yet to do anything do to small proof of his mistreatment to his people but everyone knows he does so but the rules have there limits and that means the clan has no power until there is proof. Still my question is why the Water tribe is trying to send me messages from it leader. " Sir the leader has declared to re-enter the Clan Of Nation" Was man out of his mind re-entering the Clan would be sentence death. You can't declare to enter they accept you and take a pledge which he broke a long time ago. "Tell Agi of the Water Tribe he can try but it will not pass." I smirk looking at my guard nodding and leaving to The Water Tribe.

"So Agi is back?" Nya my sister asks but it sounds more of a statement. " He never left ." I state walking to the garden to look after the children who apparently playing hide and go seek. Just great. Now I have to look for them this can take a while. My sister was on my right trying to look at a bush for the kids. " Your still beating behind the bush Nya I knew you were just so nosey." I say jokingly and hear giggles from behind a large magnolia tree. I walk to it and find all the children who seemed to just laugh and with wide grins. I love my life and I want to love someone else's life too. These kids are fun to hang around but I need someone _of age. _I snap out of my day thoughts and hear a child speaking in old Ignacian a language that was native to the Fire Region but from how old the language is the Fire Region was called the Fire Land that was changed over centuries. I look at them and smile telling them that I was tired. I walk up to my room and search for the treaty between the Earth Kingdom. _Cole you will be mine; my medal, my prize, my accomplishment._


	5. accept

(recap)

"Kai?" my sister asks. I look to her from my right side as we walked to the garden with children jumping from excitement. " What is it my witch?" I ask using the word witch making the children giggle and laugh some more. " Kai we need to speak in private." the kids look to up at me and I just nod, I shooed the kids to the garden and walked back to the meeting room it was a secretive place only for business so this had to be important. I walked in and she closed the door. " I have came up with a plot to have your dear Prince Cole in your hands." She says with a look of accomplishment. I stare waiting for her to finish. " I think we can make a deal to keep him her for only a six months of time and ,How you might ask?, well like you said threaten the Earth Kingdom the Fire Region has more allies and our Region itself can defeat any other. Just say you need the son for a trust treaty to see if he can keep our bonds tied to the Earth Kingdom." I look at her and think if it is the best way to but I see no other option so this was it. "Fine but if you have this wrong it will be on your account." I say and she just smiles and giggle. We walk back to garden but I was suddenly stopped by a guard. "What is it?" I ask annoyed why can't I get one day of peace? "Sir its news from the Water Tribe and there leader."

I quickly get my attention to him. The Water Tribe, I had always hate them and I knew they were trying to start a war with me but they should be worried about their so called allies. If they don't end the Water tribe I will. The Clan Of Nations was to put up with the Water Tribes betrayal to its own rules and The leader's mistreatment of his Tribe but has yet to do anything do to small proof of his mistreatment to his people but everyone knows he does so but the rules have there limits and that means the clan has no power until there is proof. Still my question is why the Water tribe is trying to send me messages from it leader. " Sir the leader has declared to re-enter the Clan Of Nation" Was man out of his mind re-entering the Clan would be sentence death. You can't declare to enter they accept you and take a pledge which he broke a long time ago. "Tell Agi of the Water Tribe he can try but it will not pass." I smirk looking at my guard nodding and leaving to The Water Tribe.

"So Agi is back?" Nya my sister asks but it sounds more of a statement. " He never left ." I state walking to the garden to look after the children who apparently playing hide and go seek. Just great. Now I have to look for them this can take a while. My sister was on my right trying to look at a bush for the kids. " Your still beating behind the bush Nya I knew you were just so nosey." I say jokingly and hear giggles from behind a large magnolia tree. I walk to it and find all the children who seemed to just laugh and with wide grins. I love my life and I want to love someone else's life too. These kids are fun to hang around but I need someone _of age. _I snap out of my day thoughts and hear a child speaking in old Ignacian a language that was native to the Fire Region but from how old the language is the Fire Region was called the Fire Land that was changed over centuries. I look at them and smile telling them that I was tired. I walk up to my room and search for the treaty between the Earth Kingdom. _Cole you will be mine; my medal, my prize, my accomplishment._

_(recap over)_

* * *

My world has finally fallen. My father has told me the worst news possible but to him it was like a prayer sent from the Above, Kai The King of the fire region wanted me to stay with him to see our trust with kingdoms. Was this legal? Did I make a mistake at his palace? Did I say something to offend him did he want revenge? My father looks to me with a smile "Cole this can be a the greatest thing to happen to you. You can learn how to rule Kai is one of the best leaders in The Clan of Nations." He isn't finish yet.. "And this will help our kingdoms in trust also." he finishes and look to me to see how I feel. "But father what about my studies." I say trying to use excuses. "I will tell him to let you study the Fire Regions History you know everything about your own." I feel scared. "Okay but I do not know any one from the Fire Region." "you know Kai and Nya, you surely will not be lonely."

I walked to my room to start packing. How dare my father not think this through what if I get hurt or beaten by Kai who is known for demolishing people. I start to cry but I suddenly cannot. Why did I have to leave to live with Kai. I mean I could have stayed with my cousin nation The Land of Green. I have met them before and even though I do not like the heir who is only a child. I shutter at the thought being annoyed by the little blond boy maybe staying with Kai won't be as bad as that. No Kai would be worse. Yes worse. What did I do? Allah answer me...please answer me... is it time for me to go? I pray to myself quietly and finally tears came pouring down my face. Kai is probably laughing at me thinking on how I myself am reacting. I need help... Allah.

"Its going to be okay ,Cole, I mean you told us the story of your day and meeting King Kai now you can tell us his inside perimeter." a maid said who was watching Cole the entire time he silent prayed. "Misaki, I'm afraid that he might kill me."I say and she comes over to hold me tightly her long black hair pinned behind her ear."Shh Cole I'm here please don't cry. It will help our kingdom and if you get on his good side he might become an ally of ours so it will be like you a hero." She says rubbing by head and I cry into her shoulder. Misaki was always like a mother to me and took care of me since she was 18 years of age and now she is 34 years of age. " So I'm a hero?" I ask shaking. " Yes honey you have always been you just needed to find it now here is your chance." I hug her tightly. "Wow I'm getting old maybe its time for me to retire." She says and I just hug her tighter. "I'm joking Cole I will always be a mother to you." I smile. I am a hero.

My father is downstairs answering the request to Kai while me and Misaki finish packing and saying early goodbyes and praying just for back up plans. "Okay now to woo Kai you need makeup." I really did not understand what she was telling me. "um excuse me?" She smiles " Never mind.." she leaves to see if my father needs any help down stairs in to the third lobby. I stand a get to my lesson book and reach for the Childs book or that is what I call it. I never really looked at the title. I want to bring it but its best if I do not Kai probably does not respect literature of any kind so I shall not. I will miss this book I really wanted to know what happens as well.

* * *

"KAI!" My sister yells to me barging into my Study Room. "What is it I have to finish work that is due to The Clan of Nations." She seems out of breath and throws me a scroll or what seems to be like a letter that is stamped from the Earth Kingdom. This is the answer to the request I sent out to see if I could use Cole as Treaty agreement. "Well Read it." Nya barks with excitement. Kai starts to read it out loud to his sister trying to see whether or not if this was the best plan.

_To Kai ruler of the Fire Region_

_We accept your request Cole shall stay with you under your guide. You are now a guardian and he is now our sight of treaty I hope that our Nations shall join together in peace. But you must treat him with respect and he will be taking in Fire Region Studies meaning you will also be his teacher. You shall not abuse or mistreat him because in reminder he is also your treaty. This is your chance to make our rumors seem like lies._

He accepts is all that went through Kais mind.


	6. Prepare

**_King Kai_**

I tell every maid to prepare a guest room closest to My private chambers. I feel happy well more than that but lets leave it happy. I want that raven-haired boy now the excitement is swelling. I wonder of reaction to my request of him to be brought personally to me. To his answer he will be here in approximately 3 days. It takes 2 days to travel and one to get to actually arrive at the destination. I sit back into my black chair behind my desk thinking of how long might his stay actually be but I suppose they will answer that as well. I take peaceful hours of silence which to me are very dreadful since I tend to like loud noise. I cannot wait till the day of Sabbath my I rest and take pride to my kingdom. My prize you will be mine. I will have you my dear Cole. "Tell me that you are not going to use him for your _needs._" Nya says laid back against the door. "Hmm I'll do more than use him." I say and chuckle. "You know we could have finish what we did last year.." Nya's voice fades and meets Kai's stern stare with had automatic anger ready to blow. "I said never to talk about that and if I ever hear you speak like that I will send you away and don't ever think I won't." Nya starts to look down and starts speaking. "It was only to get an heir other countries do it and I thought that we should too, but I see that you have Cole now and that we do not have to resort to that." Nya says. I feel an anger that I never had for my sister since 2 years ago and that I could never forget that dreadful day.

"Fine now leave this room." She complies and exits the chamber. "Sir we have an request from Lightning Towers Heir to come speak with you." A guard tells me." Tell him that is fine and meet me tomorrow at the start of day." I answer and had to use the Start of day since lightning time was different from our time. " What has Agi's process accomplished?" I say in wonder of the idiot who claimed that he was the strongest nation. "His process of demolishing has no longer been achieved my Sir." The guard waits for my respond but I shoo him away with a flick of the wrist. If Agi ever comes to my land he will be killed dead on.

* * *

_**Prince Cole**_

"Cole I'm glad that you are doing this. You will learn a great deal of responsibility and how to socialize with other Kings Queens and princes or etc." Misaki says brushing my black hair. "So how does The Fire Regions Kai look? If is he handsome?" I look in my head and find a picture of the so called king and thing of his features. "Oooh its taking you a while to answer he must be handsome! You think he will marry a Maid?" Misaki leads on sometimes she could just be so talkative. I don't really mind if she talks about marrying Kai because she knows not to." Your father has a meeting with Lady Misako of the Land of green. Our names are so close alike Misaki and Misako. Except she's Royalty and I'm a maid." She laughs a bit. "So back to Kai's looks is good looking?" I nod. " Wow so what about his sister do you have your hands on her?" I pause shocked and a little disgusted that she would think I would ever lay my hands lady. "Just kidding I know your a gentleman." She starts putting in accessories that are made for a princess. She adds a bow and braids my hair but then takes them out showing a curly and wavy look.

"Oooh your just so cute!" She smiles and I just grin. " So how does his palace look?" " Huge." I answer. "Well I'm pretty sure it will be the a great time." She finishes doing my hair and heads to the kitchen to fix Tea Time. I look to the mirror ad try to fix my hair the way it was before not that it wasn't pretty it just was that it was made for a girl and I am no girl. I am a boy. A boy but not a man.

* * *

"Your son is doing great." Misaki says to King Lou." He will do better in the Fire Region. I know of Kai's deceased parents so I know of how Kai was raised all is going to plan." Misaki starts to get the oven ready and suddenly stops." What about Agi?" she says." That is a question you have to ask Kai." She stares in wonder of what he meant so Lou starts to explain. "You will stay with Cole on the first night and come back the second." She nod so her and Coles depart will be slower." You are like a mother to my son and I too love you dearly, Misaki." Misaki shakes her head." Lou I am not our we can never be...you know that." Lou hid the pain that he had over time for Misaki well and he Knew Why. "Fine get the carriage ready for my son." He says with a harsh tone.

"Lou I love you too there is no need to speak in such harsh tones." She walks away to find the carriage drawer and tell the men to pickup Coles luggage to the back. Lou sits on the Castle Chair feeling something in his plan might as well fail.

* * *

May night fall lets become on with the fire sun and believe that we are the greatest.

Ver sa might firey son da great fell-

old Ignacian language.

Cole begins his studies on the Fire Region and tries to speak the language but fails." This is what difficulty feels like?" Why is this so hard? I know I'm just learning and its only been 30 minutes since we packed my belongings maybe I should take rest for the pain of Kai might come next.

If I shall fall may The Knight Fall with me.

If sa fell da mnight fell sa.

Old Igniacian language.

This language or me is very under achieving. My guess is the language right. Oh Allah, Kai will kill me. May my prophet help me, Jesus, I need it.

If I were to die who will kill me?

If I were to sing which song would it be...

If I were to go into the back stages what would I change?

Questions are easy to ask. Answers are hard to find.


	7. Sorry for confusion On Cole

**Look Muslims have Jesus as a prophet too not just Allah and before you start pointing fingers I have something to tell you guys. So just wait until the next chapter. I got sick of seeing Muslim comment please leave religion out of it and I will leave it out my story. **

**Cole uses Allah for a name of God not that he is Muslim.**

**I intended to see who will catch that.**

**And Nothing is the hell wrong with ME.**

_**I'm sorry for confusion and the update might be next week or this Saturday or something..**_

_**Look I really am. **_

_**Jesus IS A Prophet they don't believe he is the son of God.**_


	8. Lightning Towers

Jay the heir of the Lightning Towers. He always had a funny nature and was always a person of leisure. He was only 17 years of age but was in line for the throne no doubt. His father wanted to step down and travel the New Lands. Jay was happy at first but he soon learned of the responsibility of becoming a King luckily he was best friends with the Fire Regions King, King Kai, who had came on a trip to the Lightning Towers to see the land marks. Kai came to see the Great Towers. It was a giant tower that was said to reach the heavens it was for the people who died from Fire Regions. Why was it in the Lightning Towers place than? The Fire Region had helped the Lightning Towers in war and the Lightning Towers was great-full to give them a land mark. They had met and kept a close friendship. Jay had traveled to the Fire Regions only once but that's when something change.

He had fallen in love with Kai's little sister Nya. Her long black hair flowing to her back and her beautiful red and brown eyes had him paralyzed but he saw the way she looked at her brother from time to time. She didn't love her brother in a family way but it was something more. Yet that was only two years ago and now he has requested to meet with Kai again. His feelings has never changed even if she loves her brother. 'May incest be damned.' He thought. A while Kai stopped visiting but he decided to tell Kai that he wanted his sister to be his. He needed a Queen for an heir himself. Even if Kai declines this request it is up for Nya's choice to pick. He always studied her or when his and Kai's conversation went to talking about her he would perk up and listen. Being Kai's friend would have all advantages with war, politics, The Clan of Nations , alibies, and much other sources. The only thing Jay had to worry about was Agi of The Water Tribe this idiot was in charge of a tribe that has cannibalism, killings, he even disowned The Clan of Nations and tried to pick a fight With Kai, THE KAI. 'If he touches any piece of my land he will be dead on spot.' It is against Clan laws for enemies to come onto any others land and they are to be killed unless they kill you first and yes that is law.

Days passed and Jay sent the request to the Fire Region in hope to meet Kai. Kai's reply was a yes and I soon as the answer came Jay was hurried to get back to the Fire Region. He made it and noticed that Kai had calm happy expression which meant he got something he wanted. "I see you got something you wanted." Jay said. Kai just chuckled ready to listen to what jay had to say. "So why don't we both be happy. I want something that you have in your protection and I want it." Jay said easing the conversation. "Alright what is it that you want from me?" Kai asked knowing if Jay wanted something he would give it to him because of their friendship he lifted the glass of wine to take a sip. "My future Queen; your sister." Jay stated with courage. Kai choked on the wine and had burst into a fit of coughing he stopped and looked at Jay with a serious expression his sister was everything to him and here his best friend asks have her hand in marriage? "Is that all?" Kai said Jay only nodded not knowing what would happen next he knew that Kai had a pretty bad temper. "Yes." Kai said and Jay choked on air. "Are you of being, Kai?" Jay asked. "Yes I am being truthful please you may have her if she may have you." Kai had thought this through Jay was his best friend and he did trust him but this was the biggest test he had for Jay.

Jay stood frozen. He was given Nya with no second thought. He smiled and look to Kai. "Thank you." Jay said with realness. Kai shakes his head and shoos Jay off to meet his sister. Nya stood in the Palace garden looking at the magnolias. Jay had observed her she looked different than before she had cut her long black locks and had shorter hair her eyes were a light brown color now than before but her beauty was still heart stopping. Jay walked behind her. " Hello." He said in a cool voice which had a little husk in it. Nya jumped and turned "Jay of the Lightning Towers what are you doing here?!" She asked she was not informed on his arrival and she everything on what goes on in her Region. Jay felt cocky and happy so he wrapped is arms around her and whispered " You are my new Queen ." and kissed her ear. She hopped out of his grasp and blushed. "What do you mean?" She asked. " I asked for your hand in marriage." Jay stated. She turned blushing did her brother know of her crush for Jay? She had always dreamed of this day but she thought it was an only a one sided love. Ever Since he came to the Region she thought she loved her brother but she loves Jay more. "Do you decline?" Jay asks scared of her answer. Nya turned tears running down her face. "What is the matter, Nya?" Jay asks coming forward and Nya backs away. Nya thought that this couldn't be true and runs to the Palace to get away from Jay. Jay stand completely Froze.

"Oh Lord What Have I Done?" He says.

* * *

**Yeah Jay is here with Nya. xoxo**

**Alright Cole is not Muslim I wanted him to say Allah because it means God to Islam. I thought people knew that. The reason I did this is because I wanted my story different. You guys are going to see the random fact things. Plz don't get mad you've been told. This site is for creativity Right? Yes Jesus is a prophet to them but they do not take him as the son of God only as a messenger to God. Plz don't get mad. I am so sorry for confusion and I can see that people will get mad at this chapter but for a different reason you'll see why or you won't if ya like the story. **

**Please comment on what you want to see next or an idea you have for me. I will love to see what I can do.**

**Question:what do you think of Agi?**

**Oh and I decided to post today not this Saturday.**


	9. love

**I'm sorry about My king this has been put up so many times. I hate my fucking sis. She says so many things I truly hate. **

**I will continue with this and my new story called "My Love".**

**If anything the stories I start with "My" will be a continuing chapter story I Love this and then my sis just goes and deletes and tries to make up for it.**

**The nxt chap. will be called Northern Caps.**

**Guess who will be in the story.**


	10. Nothern caps

Zane a creation built to rule the Northern Caps by his father. He was a machine made to protect does who cannot protect themselves, but this rule falls back because some do not want to be protected. He rules at the age of 18 years and his father is always there to fix him if he ever malfunctions yet if his father dies what would happen Next? The people of the Northern Caps have no idea of what Mr. Julien had to do for an heir yet they are happy that he succeeded in having one in such a short time. He was taught by his father and has accomplished in society with average and above average thinking or mind set. The truth behind him is a sad and desperate story.

He was once a little boy who was killed in a Raid Invasion and was rebuilt by King Julien, but that story will be for later. Hallows Eve is approaching ad he was invited by King Kai to celebrate at the Grand Fire Nation Galla for dance and other rituals of the Fire Kingdom. He was now preparing and also planning his border lines to discuss with Kai. He has felt one with nature and wishes all peace. Yet the war is now becoming of a mess to the Clans.

"Father what time will we arrive for Hallows Eve? I want to be ready." Zane asked in his usually polite voice. Julien turned and smiled at his son. "Oh Zane there is nothing to worry about all your going to do is have fun." Zane smiled knowing the party was only a few weeks ahead. "Is Jay attending the party?" Julien asks with a little enthusiasm. "Yes, I suppose so, why do you ask?" Zane questions with no worry. "I need help building the MK Bot and he seems like the right sport to do so." he replies and Zane chuckles and fixes the tie he wears.

* * *

"Kai!" my sister yells barging into the meeting room. "How could you!" she screams trying to hit me but her usual hard punches were weaker and I grab her wrists, holding them down so she could stop. "Nya!" I said trying to get to stop and she pauses to look up at me and I see her tar stained faced. She was breathing hard. "Nya, what's wrong." I say wanting an answer. I let go of her wrists slowly and she puts her arm around my neck and sets her head to my chest crying as silently as she could. "What did he do?" I ask in sudden rage at a friend or now enemy. "Kai.." She says shakily. I look down to her with eyes that plea 'tell me what's wrong'. "Kai, I love you and only you." Nya says and I stood shocked as she kissed my cheek and then my neck. "Nya, no you know for a fact that's not true." I state and she stares.

Nya backs away sniffling and turns on her heel. "You will love me Kai like I love you." I stare in agony of my sister. " I've helped you get the prince you want. I helped you with treaties. I've helped you with everything. So why can't I get what I want?!" She screamed turning to face me. " I love you." She walks out the room leaving me to hate on what Jay has done to my sister.


	11. I love Jay

Nya.

I like to mess with my brothers head. I really don't love him, I love Heir Jay. No, I'm not confused. I don't know why I do this but maybe its because he's the only one to truly know me. I know sibling 'love' is too distasteful and very uncommon but to many royals who want to keep land in their nations would marry inside the family. Kai and I swore never to steep so low yet there were rumors of us needing an heir and that we would marry but that was untrue. I was questioned by many who really don't see a resemblance to Kai and myself.

I never thought of my self being too close to my brother. I thought that was just how brothers and sisters act:Get in trouble and blame the other. I met Jay at a meeting and I was intrigued by his ability to build certain material and other prospects needed to life and many other things. He was smart, funny, kind, and handsome. He is the full package. Though I think that he believes the rumors of me and Kai. I suddenly got angry and decided to play the part of the love struck sister in love with her brother its wrong I know but this is what people wanted to see. But I came to a conclusion; I don't care what others think.

I am not on trail. They have no right to judge me. I love Jay and I would gladly die for him. I was so scared to think he wanted to marry me. Why? That should be the happiest day of my life. Well, I think he's marrying me for "King-ly reasons" not for me and if it is for that reason then he would look at me like the girl who is crazed for her sibling. But what if his love is true? I never thought of that. What if it is? Even if it was he won't want me now after running off like that.

Maybe all of this was a mistake of some sort. I mean all of it-"Lady Nya, we need you in the Court." I sit up from my bed and walk out of my chambers and walk to the Court like told. I was always the good little girl doing what everybody was told. My thoughts stop as I see Jay standing looking nervous. I turned to walk away but he grabs my wrists and turns me around."Nya I love you will you be mine?" He asks again and I start to well with tears. He came back for...me..."Y-yes." I say knowing I was crying but only of tears of happiness.

"My dear what's wrong?" He asks. I hug him tightly, " I love you that's what!" and I soon found his mouth on mine. "So when shall we tell of our marriage?" He says smiling like an idiot. "Hallows Eve." I state. We stare at each other and presume the kiss. If I found my happy ending I'm pretty sure my brother can find his. Oh and I have to make a mental note explain why I did all those things only a few hours ago but right now that doesn't matter. I am in the arms of my future husband and I cannot be any happier.

I want to stay like this forever. Or even longer than that.

* * *

Coles short pov

My trip is tonight. I am nervous to look at the brown and red eyes that once seen through me. My mind is only cluttered of thoughts thinking about him. Must I always now be consumed by the scarey Kings plan. I've thought this though and asked many question dealing with the reason why does he need me. I look through old documents that handle trearies and other legal issues and I've seen cases like the one i'm in now but they all seem to end in betrayal by treason in a way.

So he must have a plant to burn my Kingdom so now I will stay very vigilant. I don't what's he planning but I will find out. And I will love to feel accomplished that I discovered about the Fire Region.

I hope to see Kai.


	12. Finally

I arrived on Hallows Eve a custom known to the Fire Region but had spread to many other nations. My Kingdom also celebrates this but I never really did. It seems a little weird really. I wonder how it starts? I read up on Fire Region rituals and this doesn't seem to add up. I've done all research yet I never get too much correct answers in my opinion. I want to learn more.

This is my downfall. I over analyze things too much. I'm never normal. I guess it because of my habits for books and other things such as instructions and having a way to solve any problem. I really have no idea what to do in a time of war, but I never thought that I would have to take over the kingdom. Yes that sounds a bit slow for a prince not to take over the military.

Our militia is great in size but weak in strategy and in comprehension. I have seen the way they train and they need a good leader to lead them to victory. The enemy has no advantage on our land yet our army somehow messes up and gives them one. The key is that since we know our land we know what are the danger zones. Its much easier than you think it would be.

"Cole?" Misaki asks putting her hand on my shoulder shaking me a little. I look up to her and give her a small faint smile which she knows is fake but keeps it to herself. The carriage stops and I open the door leaving to the front gate which suddenly opens. I enter the Castle Gardens walking on the pebble path to the entrance doors. I've been here once before and I have finally built up the courage to meet my faith.

The doors open and stood two people; Princess Nya and a man who I have never met but due to his attire I suppose that he is of royalty. Nya greets me and I greet her in urban Fire language that I learned on the way here. She smiles even more than before and I suppose that it is contagious since I'm smiling like an idiot. Then the man cuts in and introduces himself. " Hello, I'm Jay of Lightning Towers ." He says and pulls Nya to his side.

It looked rude but she seemed to giggle more. I ignore it and greet him as well but in English tongue which is commonly spoken almost in every nation. A few guards too my things and Nya directed them to my quarters. Misaki stands behind me and watches my every movement. I felt as though I was a prisoner because of this doing. Nya and I start a conversation upon the treaty.

"So has your brother decided?" I ask in hopes of an answer. She looks down as though she is thinking of her next words to say. I finally got her into a corner. If her brother said yes I wouldn't be here and if he said no why would I be here. I know how to play questions and answers. It seems I'm winning

"Don't you have to plan for the Galla tonight?" Jay asks changing the subject on purpose. I feel very dumb not to see this coming. "Oh yes!" Nya says looking franticly.

'Well tonight will be a blast' I think bitterly to myself.


End file.
